Code Geass R3 Lelouch of the Rebellion
by Linkark
Summary: NOTE:First of all, if you havent watched Code Geass R2 and finished it then turn away from this one because there will be alot of spoilers. There are still loyal members of the Empire of Charles zi Britannia. These members will try to undo Nunnaly empire
1. The beginning of the Britannian Rebelion

This is my first work in the fanfic of Code Geass; I hope you like it.

Code Geass R3: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Act 1

The beginning of the Britannian Rebellion

It is the year 2013 a.t.b., six years has passed since the day that the leader of the Black Knights, Zero, was born and five years since the demon emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia, died. In these long years, the plan of Lelouch has worked and the peace that he wanted for his little sister has made the world almost perfect. Despite this, there are still some people that are still loyal to the 98th emperor of Britannia and they will do everything they can for disrupt the empire of empress Nunnally.

"So Kensei, is everything ready?" Asked Ewald, a young man with long white hair and green eyes; the leader of the Britannians Rebels.

"Yes, my Lord; everything is ready for capture empress Nunnally." Answered the man called Kensei. He is tall and with short hair.

Ewald looked to the young girl that was standing beside him and then said "Is this what you wanted, T.T.?"

"Yes, this is our contract anyways" Replied the girl with short red hair called T.T.

"Very well, Kensei, order the troops for capture empress Nunnally"

"And what about Zero and that ninja woman?" Asked Kensei worryingly.

"They aren't an issue to us, despite what people might think, this Zero isn't the same as the old Zero, or you can say, the demon emperor. He might be powerful but he lacks the brilliant mind of Lelouch and that will be his doom." Replied Ewald "Very well, deploy the troops as we planned."

Kensei nodded and he left Ewald and T.T. alone.

Meanwhile, in the camps of Japan, a green haired girl entered a house with a box of pizza in her hands.

"So, that is the plan of Ewald." Said a young man with long black hair and with purple eyes

"Yes, that is his plan." replied Jeremiah Gottwald.

"I see. If his plan works then the peace that Nunnally has tried so hard for obtain will go to hell, Britannia will think immediately that the U.F.N. is meddled in her kidnapping and a new war will start." Thought Lelouch.

"What will you do, Lelouch-sama?" asked Jeremiah.

"I don't like this at all but Suzaku will not be able to defeat Ewald with his power alone, he needs the brain of the original Zero. C.C. and I will return to Tokyo for help him and Nunnally"

"Are you sure about this?" asked C.C. while she was eating a piece of pizza "Imagine what will people think when they see someone back from the dead, especially the hated demon."

"Who said that Lelouch vi Britannia will return to Tokyo?" Asked Lelouch while frowning "The one that will return to Tokyo is Lelouch Testarossa and he will be accompanied by his loyal servant, Catherine Issei."

C.C. snorted when she heard Lelouch said that but didn't say anything else. In these five years, Lelouch and C.C. have taken the pleasure of tease each other almost ten times a day.

"Lelouch-sama, if you need anything then just call me and I'll return to Tokyo with Anya for help you. We still have the Knightmares that Lloyd repaired for us." Said Jeremiah after ignoring the discussion of Lelouch and C.C.

"Yes, I will call you sooner or later for help me in this one. In fact, I will need all the allies I can rally for defeat this final threat of the empire of my father." Lelouch after that said goodbye to Jeremiah and left the house with C.C.

"Immortal witch, will I have your help on this one too?" asked Lelouch when they returned to the carriage.

"Of course immortal demon, after all, I made a promise to you five years ago" replied C.C. and after taking her Cheese-kun doll, she sat beside Lelouch. Both of them started their trip back to Tokyo.


	2. The day a demmon reappears

This is my first work in the fanfic of Code Geass; I hope you like it.

Code Geass R3: Lelouch of the Rebellion

Act 1

The beginning of the Britannian Rebellion

It is the year 2013 a.t.b., six years has passed since the day that the leader of the Black Knights, Zero, was born and five years since the demon emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia, died. In these long years, the plan of Lelouch has worked and the peace that he wanted for his little sister has made the world almost perfect. Despite this, there are still some people that are still loyal to the 98th emperor of Britannia and they will do everything they can for disrupt the empire of empress Nunnally.

"So Kensei, is everything ready?" Asked Ewald, a young man with long white hair and green eyes; the leader of the Britannians Rebels.

"Yes, my Lord; everything is ready for capture empress Nunnally." Answered the man called Kensei. He is tall and with short hair.

Ewald looked to the young girl that was standing beside him and then said "Is this what you wanted, T.T.?"

"Yes, this is our contract anyways" Replied the girl with short red hair called T.T.

"Very well, Kensei, order the troops for capture empress Nunnally"

"And what about Zero and that ninja woman?" Asked Kensei worryingly.

"They aren't an issue to us, despite what people might think, this Zero isn't the same as the old Zero, or you can say, the demon emperor. He might be powerful but he lacks the brilliant mind of Lelouch and that will be his doom." Replied Ewald "Very well, deploy the troops as we planned."

Kensei nodded and he left Ewald and T.T. alone.

Meanwhile, in the camps of Japan, a green haired girl entered a house with a box of pizza in her hands.

"So, that is the plan of Ewald." Said a young man with long black hair and with purple eyes

"Yes, that is his plan." replied Jeremiah Gottwald.

"I see. If his plan works then the peace that Nunnally has tried so hard for obtain will go to hell, Britannia will think immediately that the U.F.N. is meddled in her kidnapping and a new war will start." Thought Lelouch.

"What will you do, Lelouch-sama?" asked Jeremiah.

"I don't like this at all but Suzaku will not be able to defeat Ewald with his power alone, he needs the brain of the original Zero. C.C. and I will return to Tokyo for help him and Nunnally"

"Are you sure about this?" asked C.C. while she was eating a piece of pizza "Imagine what will people think when they see someone back from the dead, especially the hated demon."

"Who said that Lelouch vi Britannia will return to Tokyo?" Asked Lelouch while frowning "The one that will return to Tokyo is Lelouch Testarossa and he will be accompanied by his loyal servant, Catherine Issei."

C.C. snorted when she heard Lelouch said that but didn't say anything else. In these five years, Lelouch and C.C. have taken the pleasure of tease each other almost ten times a day.

"Lelouch-sama, if you need anything then just call me and I'll return to Tokyo with Anya for help you. We still have the Knightmares that Lloyd repaired for us." Said Jeremiah after ignoring the discussion of Lelouch and C.C.

"Yes, I will call you sooner or later for help me in this one. In fact, I will need all the allies I can rally for defeat this final threat of the empire of my father." Lelouch after that said goodbye to Jeremiah and left the house with C.C.

"Immortal witch, will I have your help on this one too?" asked Lelouch when they returned to the carriage.

"Of course immortal demon, after all, I made a promise to you five years ago" replied C.C. and after taking her Cheese-kun doll, she sat beside Lelouch. Both of them started their trip back to Tokyo.


End file.
